Spring
by bubbersgod
Summary: Summary in story. Rated M for coarse language and sexual content. You have been warned.


This is my first try at a Blue Exorcist fan fiction so please bare with me :P I do not own any of the characters or the show/anime series itself. That said on with the summary. Rin is, upon maturity of course, learning about more problems involved with being a demon. He ends up picking up odd new smells and "urges" arise. How will he satiate such cravings? Read on and find out.

* * *

Spring

It has been some time since Rin and friends have closed the gate to the other realm. Since then the group has been up to the usual, demon this, demon that. It it almost spring, the favorite time of year for many demons because of their mating cycles. It is no secret that it is not un common for a human to have a child with a demon, and even more so a large margin of witch have become upstanding exorcists. This is just one of a few things Rin is about to find out this spring. This spring will be quite different from the others. Rin has only been a demon for a short while and hasn't quite learned ALL that there is to know about demon life. For him it is a little different on behalf of his sword, but even so he is able to maintain demon form more and more so without it as his training progresses.

He woke up on the first day of Spring. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright but not hot in the sky showing off the tiny puffs of cloud here and there. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. For once he managed to wake up early, a very rare occurrence for the great Rin. He felt great as he stretched out his tired limbs and rose from his bed to get dressed. He made his way to class, still a little tired he would surely fall asleep during the boring lecture as usual. He walked into the class with a slight smile on his face. He looked back and forth to scan over the many students in the room with him. Nothing unusual he suspected, but then he saw Izumo. He didn't know why but this time, she caught his eye. It wasn't like a lustful look, but for some reason he din't feel the same looking at her this morning.

Nothing was different about her. She still has the same hair style, the same eyebrows, even the same attitude. She was wearing her normal uniform so it wasn't like she was wearing some extravagant garbs. But still she caught his eye. He was staring at her for longer than he realized and only just realized he was even staring until she caught him. This made him turn his head quickly with a light shade of pink on his cheek's. He gulped what felt like a lump of iron down his throat and just found his seat where he put his head down, more this time to avoid an awkward moment then to sleep. She hadn't even noticed her self how long he was staring she had only just caught him when he turned away it seemed.

The class period went on as usual, with the teacher waking him up every other word to pay attention. He just got up, smiled, laughed, rubbed his head, an then fell back asleep moments later. This behavior has become predictably methodical by now this early in the morning. The class was dismissed and Rin tried to hurry out to his next class where he would be safe from Izumo. She can be a little harsh and he didn't want to start this nice spring morning off with that mess. But alas, his efforts where thwarted. Damn she is fast! She caught him right at the door and asked him how he was doing. This was going to be the most embarrassing moment of poor Rin's entire life.

He stared at her angry eyes, that seemed to pierce his demon skin to the bone. He just froze with an "awe" face. He couldn't speak, think, or even move. All he could do is stare at her. Her angry face turned to one of confusion. What is wrong with him? Why is he stuck like this? This is not normal. She asked again this time with a crack in her voice. He stepped back a step and just stuttered, "Uh... uh... I... I... I got to get to my next class..." And then he turned around in a flash facing the ground to hide his face that he could just feel was on fire. Not Satan fire, but a warm slap fire. He hurried fast to his next class where he just sank into his seat with a long breathy exhale.

The rest of the day was ruined. He could only think about the situation he got his self in. It confused even more than it angered him at this point. What the fuck just happened? Why did he just freeze up? At Izumo none the less! His poor mind was swimming with frustration and humiliation, among other things. Like what made him do that, or what if anything made this happen? Only time would tell. He skipped the classes where Izumo would surely confront him again. The end of the school day had finally arrived. Rin had passed his class skipping time on trying to train his sword skills. He made absolutely no progress with his current state of mind. Nothing good could possibly come of this day. He was leaving the training grounds just when she found him.

She walked up to him this time angry AGAIN. She knew why he was not in any of their other classes and she wanted to talk about it by god! She made it just to him when he began to answer her future question hopefully. "I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just need some more rest is all, I get funny when I don't sleep well." She just nodded and let him go, obviously he wasn't having the best day so she figured he could be spared this time.

He stepped to his bed that night and plopped belly first on his mattress. He didn't sleep well due to his swimming mind. When he finally fell asleep he had an unusual dream. He was standing in his room looking out his door. It was Izumo in her under garbs. He grabbed her with one arm around her waist and the other grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss. Just before their lips met he woke with a jump. His alarm woke him up in a pool of sweat, with a mad morning "problem" so to speak. He went to the bathroom after getting dressed and just splashed a few hand fulls of water on his face.

When his head was level he made way to his first class for a normal day of school. He scanned the class again and this time he was careful not to stare at Izumo. He didn't blush at least so he figured whatever it was that came over him must have resolved itself over night. It was another fine day so hopefully he could forget his previous start at spring. But through class he never slept. But he did turn his head often to glance at Izumo. He didn't even notice he was doing it which contributed to the frequency of these glances. She found herself blushing this time. It was like he was admiring her she thought. She tried to hide it her best, but she does have a little bit of a crush on him. Something about him just charmed her. It wasn't just his looks or his cute demon tail, but something about his attitude and nature that she loved. Not just a friend love, a deep "hold me" love.

He noticed her blushing the next time he glanced. He turned quick this time sweating. OH SHIT! SHE CAUGHT ME AGAIN! WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS! He regained composure in time before she peeked at him. He tried to be calm this time leaving class to avoid freezing up like a dumb ass. She walked up to him and smiled. SMILED! She started, "Rin. Would you... Would you like to join me for lunch today?" Her cheeks where red and she had hid her smile after realizing it had ever happened in the first place. He smiled and answered with a calm, "Sure!" She nodded and went on to her next class as did Rin.

Rin's heart was pounding fierce through his entire next class period. He had just been asked out on what really sounded and felt like a date. His first date at that. This is a major moment for any guy. Little did Rin know, he was falling victim to his demonic biology. He could now smell and sense her wanting without his knowledge witch was making him act as he is. He, still completely oblivious to this fact was anticipating this date more than even he would expect. He was wondering what to say or eat. Or what she might want to say or eat. This was a way better start worthy of the start of spring.

So he met with her in the dining hall. They smiled at each other and got their meals. Rin got a slice of steak with a baked potato and Izumo a salad. They sat at a table away from the others. Izumo looked at him, nervous and now wondering why she did this to herself. Finally after a few odd moments the two just ate. Rin saw her drop a piece of lettuce on her lap and she bent to get it, for it now fell on the floor during her movement. And when she did, he caught a glance of her cleavage. He was awe struck and his eyes fogged over. She looked back up at him with greens in hand to find him gazing aimlessly at her. This made her blush while she asked him, "What is it Rin?" He felt a warm sensation in his pants. Thank god the table covered his lap at this point. His ears where pointed and his tail was now showing.

Without even changing his awe struck expression he spoke out almost to quiet to hear, "You're so beautiful Izumo." She grabbed her cheeks to try to hide her tomato red face. "Do you really think so? Rin?" A small tear fell from his left eye. She was like an angel. Her beauty completely stunned him. Her hair, her lips, and other things where just perfect in his craving eyes. He leaned forward slowly closing his eyes and reaching his hand out to her. She was just stuck, watching as he approached. Her face burned and the action seemed to draw out for three episodes. just before his hand touched her cheek she jumped away and ran off in panic. She couldn't do it. It was to much for her. She ran away from his sight and just like that, his poor heart broke in billions of pieces.

He went to his room and cried in frustration and pain into his pillow. His demon form was present with the absence of his demonic blue flames, but still he cried and pounded his fist into his mattress making his bed frame howl with each blow. His tears didn't come with silence. He was bawling his eyes out. He was crying into his pillow, "WHY!" Why was he so dumb? Why did he make a move so soon? He carried on like this until he finally wore himself out and found sleep to be a better medicine than crying. He had another wet dream about Izumo witch only added insult to injury.

He was shook awake. He opened his sore eyes to find a sad familiar face. It was Izumo, whom sneaked in late that night to talk to him. He looked at her beautiful face that was now sad. He closed his eyes and apologized for trying to make a move on her that afternoon. Her response was one far beyond unexpected. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into her chest. He was startled by this and looked down at her face and just as he opened his mouth to say something, she had her mouth over his.

His eyes glazed over again and his demon tail along with his pointed ears came out. He grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her in for a wild passionate kiss. Her eyes popped open in shock as his tongue scraped and flicked in her mouth everywhere. She began to moan in ecstasy. It was like a dream come true for her, to be alone with her crush sharing a perfect first kiss. She was clutched in his other arm and pulled up on his bed to sit in his lap. Their kiss was uninterrupted by this and still went on for a few seconds. Then he parted his lips to gasp for much needed air. She gasped but her voice came out with a little bit of an, "Ah!" She couldn't help it. She was still so love drunk off of that insane kiss. Where did he learn to do THAT? She breathed heavy for a second and Rin was smacked in the face with the most amazing smell he had ever known in his entire life.

She was growing wet. Not much but after that kiss, damn girl would be crazy not to be a little carried away. Her voice quivered his name in question, "Rin?" He looked down at her bright red face to find her breathing heavy and still that wonderful smell eluded him. He answered, "What is that smell?" She curled a brow in question and he moved her to his side on the bed gently. He got over her with his hands and arms trapping her below him from both sides. She had her hands and arms together over her chest as she breathed heavily. He began to smell her form her face, slowly to her neck, even slower to her chest and stomach, and finally he knew the source of the smell. Her knees where together with her legs making a "V" shape. She was trying to hide her wet skirt. He saw it and new he was smelling her.

He looked back at her, now her hands where covering her face. He moved them and she opened teary eyes to be caught with another kiss. She was melting into him making sweet moans and whimpers, cooing into his mouth as his tongue invaded the same as it did last time. His left hand caressed her cheek and his other hand crept up her shirt to feel her smooth skin and thin frame. She felt blissful fire from every touch as she carefully ran his strong hands across her skin. Finally he broke the kiss and she gasped for air still softly panting and making little girly noises with each breath against her will. He asked her silently, "Can I take it off, Izumo?" She gulped and nodded foolishly wanting more of his embrace not yet aware of just what she was signing up for.

He gently removed her shirt and went back to admiring her. Her bust was showing quite well now with only her tight bra on. He leaned in and kissed hot trails up her gorgeous body. She ran her fingers through his hair and just kept moaning silently and squirming to his touch. He unclasped her bra and discarded it, now revealing her light pink nipples. He kissed her again and began immediately kneading her soft breasts to his own delight. His embrace was rough but erotic nonetheless forcing louder and more soul filled moans. She was soaking now. Her legs quivered in tune with the rest of her squirming body as she was racked head to toe in pure bliss.

He couldn't take this smell any more, he had to have it. He got off of her and went down seductively to her still clenched legs. She fought for a second as he tried to separate them to catch a glimpse at least of her panties. She couldn't help it, she wanted this too bad now. He seduced her without fail. Her legs gave in and he tore them apart. Now he could see her soaked panties under her skirt. He tore away the skirt managing not to harm it. Then he did the same for her panties. She was in shock now. She thought he would take her any second now for sure. He was only in his underwear him having been woken up from sleep in the first place, so he had little to remove. When he did she was shocked. His cock was gigantic! It must have been at least nine inches long by estimate and it was pretty thick to boot. She tried to scoot away now scared of his size.

He didn't try to climb on her. He just sat at the foot of the bed and neared her opening with his head. She watched as he got closer and closer to her privates and eventually she just closed her eyes to brace herself. She let out a sharp gasp when his tongue began to quickly swirl and flick all about. She began to lose her mind moaning and gasping as he lapped at her core. Her hands grabbed his head and forced his face into her thighs as her legs wrapped around him too. She began to let out intimate "YES!" calls along with the other noises she had become accustomed to. Finally her heels dug into the mattress arching her back as she exploded in orgasm. Her juices flowed heavy as he lapped them up. Finally he got away from her opening and crawled over her. She came off of her high and he began to kiss her passionately again. Her hips began to sway a little and he positioned his member at her entrance. Before she could brake the kiss to protest he plunged in balls deep.

She jumped, breaking the kiss and almost yelling out in pain her face turned completely. It hurt so bad, only now that it was too late did she know she was not yet ready for this. Still she did not want to yell out in pain loud enough to wake someone and get Rin possibly killed for doing this. She looked to him in silence for mercy but his face was dumb struck. His hands where clenched tight on her arms so she couldn't wiggle or hit him. She was scared now. He had not yet moved but she feared the worst. Finally he began to pull out. Just the feeling of him moving it out felt terrible. She was to tight it could barely fit, but it couldn't be helped now. Tears just fell form her steadily as he kept slowly pulling out. Just before it came out his teeth clenched together and his eyes squinted as he plunged in again just as hard as the first time.

She jumped but her arms where painfully pinned when she did so and the pain struck her again. A sad little " AAH!" crept out as her face contorted to fit the pain. The tears came out harder and she whimpered, "Please! Please stop! It hurts so bad!" But he didn't answer. He was in a trance. His demon blood was flooding his thought process with nothing but blind bliss. He began to slowly pull out again. "Please Rin! Please don't do this anymore! Your hurting me!" His eyes shut and his teeth clenched again. He got just near exiting her entrance again. This was it. He lost it completely now. She tried to squirm free knowing now that he was not listening. But finally she just closed her eyes and tried to think of something else to distract her mind from the searing pain between her legs and her arms that where being painfully squeezed.

She began to silently weep with great difficulty trying not to scream at him to stop this. He began pounding her as hard as he could. He was tearing her virgin body up. She was in immense pain now fighting so hard to get loose while also begging for him to stop in her steady sobs of pain. She stopped begging after a few minutes unable to try anymore. All she knew was pain. He never slowed down he just kept pounding in and out of her hard and fast. Finally he began to slow. She was still sobbing but not so bad anymore. He wasn't going buck wild anymore, because he was near his limit. He slowed more and more the next ten thrusts or so and finally his eyes rolled back as his grip clenched harder and he thrust one last time into her womb. He spilled countless juts of his seed in her to the point that it spilled with her blood on the sheets in pools. And he collapsed next to her. He grabbed her in his arms, passed out, and fell asleep.

She held his arm in her hand an just sat there covered in sweat and filth, now in pain with silent tears running down her face. She cried for a few minutes into her hands and finally closed her eyes after the tears dried up. She whispered before falling asleep. "I love you, Rin." Sleep silenced the pain and she didn't have a nightmare about the experience. For the most part it was amazing. His kisses, his sweet touch, his seductive tongue. But the sex was so painful. She only hoped some day it would not hurt so bad. He dreamed about her that night like the last few days. And the next morning he would wake to a horrifying shock.

He woke up really early and began to recollect the night before. And only now that he was done did he realize what he had one. He moved the blanket and covered his mouth as tears of horror filled his eyes. She was asleep but naked. Her arm was terribly bruised from his grip. there was stains of blood and cum all over the place. He just wept into his hands in shock at the sight. She woke form this, finding him looking at her ravaged body. She knew now that he didn't mean to ever hurt her. He grabbed her in his arms and cried silently. "I am so sorry. Izumo... I... I..." She smiled and said the sweetest words ever spoken to him. "I love you Rin. It's OK. I'll just have to get used to it." He held her in his arms and cried rocking her back in forth in an effort to calm himself. "I will never let that happen again Izumo. I love you too. You deserve better than this. Better than such... Such..." She kissed him to calm his nerves. It worked and finally he got up to get dressed.

He got dressed and she tried to move, but the pain in her loins made moving so very hard now. Se tried so hard not to show her pain so Rin would not cry again. She hated seeing him sad and the thought of him being sorry for what he did meant enough to her for her forgiveness. But it was so hard. She finally stood and limped like a penguin to her clothes, clutching her aching core on the way. He noticed but didn't want to continue pitying her making the situation worse. She got dressed and limped to the bathroom to clean up. She borrowed a jacket form him to cover the bruises and they went to class together. They where a couple now but this would have to keep secret so people don't start rumors about a possible new child born form the blood line of Satan.

That night he tried to make it up to her. He massaged her back, legs, and thighs. He rubbed soothing oils on her aching arms and offered her warm tea with honey, witch was her favorite drink. He whispered sweet nothings and sorry's in her ear making her melt with delight. She could get used to his sweet nature for sure. This went on for several nights with the sweet words and rubbing's. Eventually she got over her pain and Rin tried to make passionate love with her again. This time when he entered her he kept composure. He did not go all the way in but it was still a little too tight. He shushed her and went slow. Eventually she began enjoying his every move.

His cock rubbed her tight insides gently in and out getting coated with her natural wetness contributing with the ease of his movements and making it feel so much better than last time. He hit a spot and she started humming loud in pleasure while scratching into his back. He had to tell her to hush a couple of times. She couldn't help it, this was much better than the first time. She began to beg for more and more, witch he gave with grace. She clawed his back as she moaned in orgasm. He couldn't take it, her walls closed in on his cock hard and he exploded. The two collapsed and fell asleep. This session was not the last and eventually the two had a child. This pissed off a lot of people but in the end it was seen as an opportunity to prove that demons and humans can co-exist in harmony. The child was a boy and was named after the man whom raised Rin.

* * *

Well tell me what you guys think. You know I eat those reviews :P And I am a little bit hungry!


End file.
